


"Do you want a cup of tea?"

by thatsalotofbirds (orphan_account)



Series: Fundy/Eret works [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on Personas, M/M, can be read as platonic... kinda, fundys angry, set after the first war and erets betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: Finally there was peace. As the fog of the war cleared Fundy realized, in their fight for L’manburg they’d forgotten. Forgotten that things could be okay. That there was nothing wrong with silence, but if there was nothing wrong with silence why was Fundy still awake staring at his ceiling. Why was this the third night in a row he’d struggled to even close his eyes much less sleep? Hell if he knew.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy/Eret works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935301
Kudos: 19





	"Do you want a cup of tea?"

Finally there was peace. As the fog of the war cleared Fundy realized, in their fight for L’manburg they’d forgotten. Forgotten that things could be okay. That there was nothing wrong with silence, but if there was nothing wrong with silence why was Fundy still awake staring at his ceiling. Why was this the third night in a row he’d struggled to even close his eyes much less sleep? Hell if he knew. He’d avoided talk of the war for so long. Never told anyone of the look Eret gave him before he’d betrayed them. It made Fundy sick to his stomach to remember that little room beneath L’manburg where they’d been left by one of their closest comrades. Fundy sat up in bed suddenly letting his bare feet touch the cool wooden floor. Outside his window the moon glowed shedding light across the H’tog van in the distance. 

The walls of the L’manburg still stood protecting him; he needed to remind himself of that daily. Without L’manburg Fundy wasn’t sure what protected him. Sure he had allies but they were all protecting L’manburg not him. Would they care if he disappeared into the woods one day? If he lived out his life in a little cottage far from the godforsaken country he called home? He’d have a little garden and he could just forget it all. Forget the war, the pain, and Eret... Eret who persisted in his dreams as if he hadn’t betrayed them. Eret who’s look of pity made him want to run as far away as he could. Eret who lived in a castle on a hill and acted like he belonged there. Fundy stood up and started getting dressed. It was way past midnight at this point but he needed to know. He slipped out the door silently and began his trek across the L’manburg grounds. 

Memories flooded up with every step he took towards his destination and for once Fundy let it happen. He let himself remember the betrayal. Tubbo and Tommy laughing and jumping within L’manburg’s walls like the kids they were. He remembered Dream’s sword at his throat and the pleas for mercy. His feet carried him as his mind drifted into memories he wasn’t even sure were real. Eret kissing him. Someone begging for Fundy to stay conscious as he lay with an arrow protruding from his stomach. A promise. Eret had promised him something and he couldn’t remember what it was. A burst of cold air startled Fundy to his senses. He was standing in front of the castle. Without even taking to consider if this was a good idea Fundy knocked on the door. 

When Eret opened it, it took Fundy by surprise. Of course Eret opened it, Fundy didn’t know who else he was expecting. For a second they both just stared. Eret looked like he’d just woken up but the circles under his eyes were more profound than Fundy had ever seen. His clothes were wrinkled as hell but looked cleaner then Fundy’s. A walking contradiction. They must have stood in silence for a full minute before Eret opened his mouth and asked. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?” 

Fundy didn’t know what he was expecting the inside of the castle to look like but this was definitely not it. It wasn’t big and cold, it was warm and cozy and the couch Fundy was sitting on felt softer than anything he’d touched in a while. Eret seemed unsure of what to say so she showed Fundy where to sit and left presumably to boil the water. Fundy wasn’t sure how long he spent staring at the painting of the cornflower on the wall but he was startled back to reality by a warm mug being gently pushed into his hands. 

“Why’re you here Fundy?” 

“You betrayed us,” Eret looked at him seemingly a little dumbfounded by Fundy’s bluntness. 

“When was the last time you slept?” 

“Why?” 

“You just look tired is all,” 

“No why’d you betray us,”

“There were certain circumstances,” 

“Oh yeah? What circumstances were important enough to sway you to their side?” 

“Look Fundy,” Eret set his mug down on the coffee table leaning forward from the other couch. “I didn’t have a choice,” 

“What was on the line? Some diamonds, your house? Tubbo got his house burned down and he’s fine.” 

Eret looked annoyed. Not angry but slightly peeved. 

“It’s not important,” 

“I want to know what made you into such a coward Eret, what did they threaten poor little Eret with huh?” 

“It was you,” Fundy stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They said they’d kill you,”

Fundy stood up with a sigh, “You’re lying,” 

“I’m not,” 

“How would they have known?” 

“Dream’s been in love before too,” 

“We were not in love,” 

It was Eret’s turn to stand up. 

“Are you sure about that Fundy? I’m pretty sure you told me you loved me more then a couple of times,” 

“That was before you betrayed us,” 

“You’re running yourself in circles,” 

“I wish you’d just let me die.” 

The air went still. Eret was staring at him stone-faced. 

“I’d do it again,” he said with a resignation that made Fundy truly and full heartedly believe he was telling the truth. 

“I’ll never love you again,” 

“I know,” 

“Then why?” 

“Cause I didn’t want to have to watch Dream slit your throat knowing I could have prevented it,” 

“I’m leaving,” Fundy turned toward the door acutely aware of Eret’s right behind him. 

“You didn’t finish your tea,” 

“I don’t drink traitor tea,” Eret had the audacity to laugh at that. 

Fundy whipped around to tell him off and for the first time in eight months they were nose to nose. 

“Come back some time yeah?” 

Fundy didn’t really remember how to form words so he just hummed in agreement. They were still standing there though. Nose to nose. Then Eret was hugging him and Fundy was frozen. Eret was warmer than he remembered. Then Fundy hugged him back and for just a second everything felt okay. 

“What did you promise?” 

“Huh?” Eret raised an eyebrow.

“When Sapnap shot me, you promised something while I was on the ground,” 

“I said everything would be okay,” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah, yeah it is,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from months ago as well.


End file.
